The day it all Happened
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens when Allison accidently spills that she is a lesbian do things work out for her and Lisa Cuddy who has apparently had a crush on Allison Cameron for sometime or do things fall apart.


**Hello everyone. I absolutely love this pairing so I thought I would give it ago about writing a fic for my favourite couple. So this is my first Cuddy and Cameron fic, I hope you enjoy and like it, if not well to bad for you. I don't own House MD, and this character are probably going to be out of character, but I will try to keep them in character as much as possible.**

Doctor Allison Cameron. Is the first thought that always seems to come to Lisa Cuddy's mind, when she thought about everything and any-thing. She couldn't help it really, she tried so hard to think and concentrate on work but her mind always drifts back to the small brunette. It has been like that for roughly a year now, and Cuddy wants more than anything to take the next step and ask her out, and she did surprisingly.

The night was warm, a little too warm for the teams and Cuddy's liking, she stormed into House's office hoping to see the idiot that has yet again pissed her or a patient off.

"Where is he?" Cuddy growled her eyes darkening in anger, everyone shot their heads up not expecting to see a pissed of Cuddy there at this hour.

"Where is who?" Cameron asked confused,

"It is quite obvious who she is talking about Cameron, House… he is the only male who isn't here and he always does something to piss her off" Chase snapped, they were all tired and they just want to go home but House has made them stay here to work on the case they were currently working on.

"Oh I am sorry Chase, but last time I checked I am not a mind reader she could have been talking about any Doctor in this hospital" Cameron growled,

"If that was the case why would she be here in House's office" Chase replied in a snippy tone, Foreman groaned to himself, ever since Camron called off the 'friends with benefits' with Chase they have none stop been fighting and it was driving him in sane

"Not again" Foreman muttered to himself, as the two continued to argue the point.

"Enough" Cuddy snapped

"I did not come here to listen to you two bicker at each other like children, I just want to know where House is" Cuddy asked in a deadly tone,

"I cannot speak for everyone else but I do not know where he is" Cameron replied

"Well that is a shock, last time I checked you had tabs on the men at all times. I mean you in love with him after all" Chase mocked

"I do not love him!" Cameron yelled standing up, she wanted to hit Chase more than anything right now, she couldn't help that he was jealous that he couldn't sleep with her anymore, she couldn't help that she has fallen for someone else… and it wasn't House.

"Are you sure about that, you are still pining after the man" Chase chuckled sarcastically,

"You know, just because I stopped fucking you and don't want to date you. Means you can turn into a complete arse, I do not love House. I have finally woken up to myself I don't even know what I saw in him in the first place" Camron scoffed, she really didn't.

"Sure" Chase laughed shrugging his shoulders, Cameron can keep lying to everyone and herself all she wants but he knows she still does

"I need a drink" Cameron muttered and went to walk out… okay well storm out, she hardly ever drank. She didn't see the point in needing to drink but Chase had pissed her off to the point where she actually wants to get shit-faced and so she did.

"And where do you plan on going at this hour of the night on a Thursday?" Chase asked Cameron before she could leave,

"I just know a place. Last time I checked it wasn't any of your business" Cameron smirked

"Ah you are going to find House then?" Chase scoffed

"Actually dumb-arse I was planning on going to a lesbian bar, you helped me realise that I wasn't actually into the male generation" Cameron smirked Chase snarled at the insult, she walked past a very shocked Cuddy who should of stopped her but again she was into much shock to do so.

"What did I miss this time? Doctor Cameron is storming down the hallway so I obviously missed something juicy" House smiled,

"She… she is apparently going to a lesbian bar" Foreman said, blinking he was in slight shock but he saw the looks she was giving Cuddy and knew that the small brunette must have grown feelings for their bosses boss.

"Who? Cameron" House laughed

"You are kidding right? There is no way she would go to a Lesbian/Gay bar" House continued laughing and then when he realised they were serious he stopped

"Wait when did she suddenly become a lesbian?" House asked confused, last time he checked her and Chase had a fling but that ended, and he knew she was in love with him for years but now she all of a sudden liked girls where did that come from.

"If I am going to be honest, I think she has always liked girls but was too scared to admit it to herself, so she clung to the first person she could" Foreman shrugged, he honestly didn't care who and what gender Cameron liked besides it wasn't any of their business.

"Well anyway I am going since I have done everything I need to do, I will see you all tomorrow" Foreman said packing up his stuff and walking out, Chase couldn't believe… or more so he didn't want to believe it, he still loved Cameron and he just had to show her that she is wrong she doesn't like the female gender and it should be him she should be with not House, not some female him. Cuddy whom still had been in shock but came to her senses when while Foreman and House where having their convocation finally turned to him.

"And where the hell have you been" Cuddy growled he annoyance was back in full bull,

"With Willison where else would I be?" House shrugged, Cuddy wanted to say more she wanted to go off but she knew it would fall on deaf ears even more so now

"I still can't believe Cameron out of all people is going to a lesbian bar" House said, more so to himself then anyone else. Cuddy sighed she knew there was no point since he was to focused on that she rolled her eyes. She was tired and it was getting late she is going to go home and sleep she can go off at him tomorrow.

"Wait didn't you come to see me for something?" House asked

"Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow. I am to tired and exhausted to argue with you right now and your mind is else were so it will fall to deaf ears so no point in wasting my breath" Cuddy replied and walked away. House just shrugged his shoulders knowing she will either forget about it or she will in fact yell at him he hopes for the first, he grabbed his car keys and looked over at Chase who was still deep in thought.

"You do know you can pack up and go home, unless you want to spend the night here" House said, Chase shook his head and blinked packed up his stuff and left, House following him shortly after.

The next morning came, and there was no sign of Cameron. She never is usually late so everyone was slightly worried and confused because this is so unlike her, and of course they all thought the worst thing possible.

"You know, we should probably go check up on her and see if she is okay?" House smirked, he just wanted to see if Cameron in fact did bring a female home with her or if she was even at home.

"You just want to see if she brought a chick home" Foreman voiced House's thoughts, he narrowed his eyes at his boss.

"I agree" Chase said quickly… far too quickly for Foreman's liking, He knew Chase still liked Cameron a lot and that he is only going to probably embarrass her,

"And what is it you are agreeing to Doctor Chase?" Cuddy asked from the doorway, everyone froze and slowly turned to face Cuddy.

"They both are wanting to go to Doctor Cameron's house... she hasn't turned up to work and they want to know if it is because she brought a chick home, if she is at someone else's house and or if something bad has happened to her but it is mainly the first one" Foreman said pursing his lips. Hoping Cuddy with knock some sense into them he heard Cuddy sigh

"Can you really be anymore immature?" Cuddy asked with an eye-roll

"Yes I can be, by going to her house which I plan on doing no matter what you say and or do. So do you two want to join us or are you going to sit around here?" House asked

"I don't know" Foreman frowned, he really isn't any of their business and he didn't want to brake Allison's trust by going to her house, but he was kind of curious to see if she did bring someone home or not

"Come on. Don't you want to see her face when we catch her lying" House smirked, Foremen knew Cameron wouldn't like about something like that, but if he didn't go he wouldn't hear the end of it from House, and someone would have to keep an eye on the two

"Fine I will go" Foreman sighed, he knew it was a bad idea but someone had to make sure the two idiot's didn't do something too stupid.

"What about you Cuddy? Are you curious too?" House asked,

"I have work to do, like the three of you do" Cuddy replied narrowing her eyes. Yes in fact she was curious but she wasn't going to make that known not to them anyway,

"Oh come on. It won't take that long at all" House grinned, Cuddy sighed and House knew he won her over

"Well she is an employee, and I don't want to have to worry about the stress about trying to find you a new Doctor for you to hire" Cuddy said trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

They all went in Cuddy's car, she refused to be passenger in anyone else, it was either she drove or nobody went and so they all agreed, when they got to the front door House gave a loud knock on the door, and a very attractive blonde answered it

"Is Doctor Allison Cameron home?" House asked with a smirk, as his eyes roamed her body,

"Uh Alli, there are a bunch of people at your door asking for you" the blonde called out over her shoulder, Allison walked out in nothing but a white button up shirt that was half un-buttoned, and black lacy underwear.

"Who is it?" Allison asked,

"Well there you go. I didn't actually believe it but there is no more proof then that" House said shrugging, Allison heard whose voice it was and rolled her eyes, yes she was running a bit late she over slept and didn't hear her alarm she guesses that they would of rocked up at some point, and she knew either Chase and or Foreman would of told her where she went last night. House turned around as he was about to leave but the blonde stepped forward

"No it is okay, I was just about to leave you four can stay" the blonde replied quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out the door to the cab that was pulling up. House shrugged and barged into the house the other four following him.

"Yes please come in and make yourself at home" Allison said sarcastically

"So did you actually plan on coming into work today, or where you going to call in sick and fuck her all day" House smirked and winked at Cameron who then went bright red

"Uhm" Cameron stuttered embarrassed,

"House leave her alone" Cuddy huffed, Cameron's eyes fell onto the said brunette and her blush darkened,

"I-I-I'm going to go get dressed" Cameron said

"If you want something to drink and or eat, there is stuff in the fridge" Cameron added before she partially ran to her bedroom and shut the door. She leant against it and closed her eyes breathing heavily for a few seconds, she knew this was going to happen but she didn't expect to see Cuddy there with them. Yes Cuddy had feelings for Cameron but what she didn't know was that Cameron returned those feelings, and she was soon about to find out. That is the real reason she slept with Chase she thought it would help get rid of the feelings she had for Cuddy but in fact it didn't.

"Doctor Cameron" a soft voice called out through the door and she stopped breathing

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay?" the voice added

"I am fine Doctor Cuddy" Cameron replied

"You can call me Lisa if you like" Cuddy replied

"Only if you call me Allison" Allison replied

"Can I come in?" Cuddy asked, Cameron didn't know if she should let her in or not, but she did anyway she wasn't sure it was the smartest move but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Cuddy asked concerned

"I am fine really" Cameron nodded,

"I didn't sleep with her by the way" Cameron added she didn't know why she was telling Cuddy this but she was… it kind of just slipped out.

"She is just a family friend, she has been crashing over here a few nights she just left to go see her friends for breakfast" Cameron continued, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut why does it matter to her if Cuddy thinks she slept with her or not.

"Okay" Cuddy said confused and then she realised why Cameron said something

"You are just going to make House and Chase believe that you slept with her, so they can get off your case about it?" Cuddy replied Cameron nodded her head weakly she couldn't look Cuddy in the eyes she was too embarrassed.

"Well yes that and because I am just so over everyone thinking I am in love with House I am not in love with him I don't think I ever was in love with him I think I just wanted to think I loved him so I wouldn't have to admit to myself that I liked girls and also so that Chase will finally leave me alone, he seems to think that he can force me to fall in love with him but if her realises that I slept with a female he might finally back off and leave me alone" Cameron admitted

"I am guessing there is a reason you are doing this?" Cuddy asked, she wondered if the smaller brunette actually had a reason for this or if it was just to get them to back off.

"Yes" Cameron said softly Cuddy remained quiet hoping Cameron would continue and she did

"I may have a crush on someone, they are female and I thought that if I slept with Chase it might help me stop the feelings I had for that person but in reality it just made me fall for her even more, and I don't know what to do about it" Cameron said freaking out slightly, she stepped away from Cuddy she almost admitted to her own crush she liked her. She quickly grabbed her clothes for work

"Who is it you have a crush on?" Cuddy asked with so much hope in her voice, Cameron looked up at her and looked her dead in the eye

"You" Cameron replied before running or quick walking really towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Cuddy stopped there with a huge grin on her face, but she didn't move as she also was in shock, Cuddy was waiting for this day to happen if it ever did happen and it finally has and she is over the moon about it. Cameron walked back into her room surprised to still find Cuddy standing there with a goofy smile on her face, when Cuddy realised Cameron was back in the room she looked at her still smiling

"Do you know how much I have been wanting to hear you say that?" Cuddy sighed happily, this had to be the best day of her life, and she finally will be happy and be with Cameron.

"Wait… what?" Cameron asked surprised she didn't know Cuddy felt the same way or even liked her back like that, so hearing those words kind of gave Allison hope.

"I like you as well Allison, I have for the past year. But the whole thing with you and Chase happened so I didn't even know if you liked females like that" Cuddy admitted, Cuddy stepped forward so she was in font of Cameron and pulled her in by her waist

"Want to know something else" Cuddy whispered and all Cameron could do was nod her head,

"I have been wanting to do this for ages as well" Cuddy whispered before pulling Cameron into a passionate kiss. They both were on cloud nine and the kiss felt like fireworks, it felt like they were kissing for hours but in reality it was minutes and the moment was interrupted by someone knocking.

"Doctor Cameron are you dressed and ready yet. It is time to go I am getting bored" House called out through the door causing both females to roll their eyes,

"Coming" both Cameron and Cuddy replied at the same time, they gave each other one more quick kiss before they all made their way back to the hospital.


End file.
